Kasumi's Limbo Log
by Lady Tennomizu no Kasumi
Summary: Kasumi's adventures in Limbo


(Note: I'm only posting the things in my journal relavent to my journey in Limbo)  
  
  
Entry 1  
  
After following Ryoga to a place with a lot of ponds, falling in one   
of them and then chasing Ryoga again, I got back to the dojo. Nabiki   
had a present waiting for me in my room. I opened the door and saw a   
Computer on my desk. Nabs told me that it was so that I could put all   
of my recipies on disk and to make it easier for me to write my poetry.   
It was a wonderfully nice computer and Nabs is sure that I'll be able   
to transcribe a lot of things to computer to make it easier to read.   
Paper is so much nicer than the screen. It's plain, foldable, and I   
don't need to plug it in, but I'll at least give it a try.  
  
  
Entry 2  
  
I was looking around on the computer using the "find files or folders",   
when I saw a program called Microsoft Limbo. I was puzzled by the   
program and decided to start it up. A strange wizard appeared on my   
screen asking if magic and paranormal phenomena was common place in my   
area. I answered yes, after thinking about Ranma and all of his   
troubles with water. After a few more screens, the wizard finally   
finished by telling me to put my hand through the screen after it   
turned gray. I waited for the screen to change, did as I was told, and   
then was pulled through.  
  
  
Entry 3  
  
I don't know how long I've been in Limbo, but everything here is grey,   
boring, and dull. It's like everyone is inside one of those old black   
and white shows from the fifties. No kitchens to cook in, unless you   
count the kitchens at the fast food places. The only thing to do in   
Limbo is work at a fast food place, or if you're lucky, find time on a   
vacant computer to try and access the outside world. I ran into   
Akane's teacher the other day, I think, or was it a week ago? Anyway   
Sensei Hinako was a bit busy trying to earn money at one of the fast   
food restaurants. I wonder how she got here. She kept on yelling   
"Happo-Five-Yen-Satsu" and then the angry customers would go sit down   
and eat thier food. Maybe it would work on Ranma and his friends. I   
must get her to teach me that.  
  
  
Entry 4  
  
It's been another long, boring, grey chunk of time. I simply don't   
know what I'm going to do! I ended up getting a job at one of the Fast   
food places, just to pass time. The shifts seem to last forever, and   
the pay isn't too good either. I spend most of my off-time meditating.   
I really haven't done anything major along the lines of martial arts   
in about 13 years, but it helps to pass the time. Maybe I should start   
trying to use Ranma's chi-based attacks. It might make things more   
interesting.  
  
  
Entry 5  
  
It doesn't make things more interesting, but it's good to stay in   
practice once I pick up a skill. I'll probably never get as fast as or   
as good as Ranma, but it's fun to try. I ran across a funny looking   
man. He wanted to teach me how to manipulate the aura fields of those   
around me. I was puzzled and then he started to explain it to me.   
After one lesson, he sighed and said that I knew more than he did on   
instinct alone. I'm still puzzled by what he said, but some of the   
affects of what we were doing added some color to Limbo.  
  
  
Entry 6  
  
Limbo is geting boring again, but at least now, I'm in color. There   
are pockets of color everywhere, but Limbo isn't fully in color yet.   
It's really strange to see someone with only their eyes in color. I   
accidentally spilled tea on myself. Felt a little bit funny, but I was   
fine after that, eventhough my color washed out again. Oh well, time   
to color Limbo again.  
  
  
Entry 7  
  
I found this curious mirror. It's said to show other seeming, or true   
seeming, or was it other seeing. I couldn't read the Chinese, but it   
was interesting. I saw a beautiful dragon in the mirror. A few people   
were looking at the mirror and then at me and then backing off. I   
wonder why? I also bought a souvineer mirror. It seems that people   
are trying to break the Nothing but fast food restaurants mentality to   
business around here.  
  
  
Entry 8  
  
I managed to get a message out through the Family's guestbook. Maybe I   
can try E-mailing my way out of here. I hope every one is fine out   
there. It's August there, but here it seems like I'm only in the   
middle of June. I'll try again later.  
  
  
Entry 9  
  
Well, Attempt #2 at Emailing myself... I'll write another entry when   
I'm done.  
  
  
(Read "Kasumi: Out of Limbo" to find out how she got home!)  
  
September 8  
  
Well, I'm back home again. Everything is fine at home now. I've been   
busy cleaning up and I nearly slept the day away! Back to life as   
normal... at Least for The Tendo Dojo...   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
